Mr Rubber Ducky!
by DarkflamesSolitude
Summary: Kero gets drunk, what more can I say? ^.^ Sakura and Syaoran team up to track him down, but get in a bit of trouble themselves *cough* ^.^; SxS COMPLETE! Enjoy ppls!!
1. Kero Gets Drunk

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!!! (but you already knew that)  
  
SUMMARY: Kero accidentally gets a bit drunk. and Sakura and Syaoran have to stop him before he causes too much trouble!! ^.^ hehehe. an S/S fic (Sakura is 17 in this fic, and Syaoran is 18)  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
~Knock~  
  
~Knock~  
  
~BANG~  
  
"Kero, COME ON!" Sakura yelled from outside the bathroom door, still pounding her fist against it, "I NEED TO GO! Get outta there!!"  
  
Kero looked up from inside the large overflowing tub, floating comfortably among the hot water and bubbles. Deciding to ignore Sakura, he looked down at his rubber ducky again, pushing it with one paw.  
  
"OH RUBBER DUCKY, YOU'RE SO FINE!" he sang at the top of his lungs, ignoring the pounding, "OH RUBBER DUCKY, YOU KNOW YOUR MINE! YOU'RE MY FRIEND TO THE END, RUBBER DUCKY!"  
  
"ARE YOU SINGING?!?????" Sakura shouted from the other end of the door, her face turning red, "KeeeeeeeerrroOOOO!! I have to GO!"  
  
"Hold your horses, kid!" Kero shouted, jumping out of the bathtub and looking around for a towel, "I've got to finish my bath!"  
  
The little yellow guardian ignored Sakura's protests, opening the cabinet underneath the sink to search for a small hand towel for him to use. His small beady eyes landed on a strange, unmarked bottle under the sink, and he grinned evilly. It smelled exactly like. beer.  
  
"Soooo. someones been sneaking, eh?" He asked himself, dragging out the bottle and examining it carefully. Then, shrugging, he turned to look at the rubber ducky still bobbing in the bathtub.  
  
"What d'ya think, pal? Should I take a small sip?"  
  
The ducky bobbed its head 'yes' and Kero grinned, struggling to open the top.  
  
"KEROOOOOO!!!!" A strained voice yelled from outside the door, and the pounding got worse, "I N E E D T O GOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kero ignored her, taking a long chug and licking his lips. He turned to the ducky. "More?"  
  
The ducky nodded, and Kero took another long chug, his beady eyes widening. 'Hey. this is pretty good..'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Finally, after five more minutes of waiting without a response, Sakura rammed the door with all her might, feeling it fly open under her weight. With an exasperated sigh she straightened herself, glancing around in shock.  
  
The bathtub was overflowing, water sloshing all over the ground, and so many bubbles everywhere that it seemed to be snowing with them. And then, in the middle of the floor, was an empty wine bottle and a large rubber ducky. with little yellow legs and arms sticking out of it.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" The ducky said, turning to her. Sakura blinked, rubbing her eyes, then sweatdropped as she saw Kero's face sticking through the mouth. Obviously, Kero had thought it would be intresting to cut open the poor rubber ducky and wear him as a costume.  
  
"Kero," Sakura moaned, picking up the empty bottle, "WHY WERE YOU GETTING DRUNK WHEN I HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!"  
  
The ducky/Kero danced around on the floor, face flushed, and jumped up into the air.  
  
"You didn't tell ME (hic) that you had to go to the bathroom!" Kero slurred. Then he stopped, staring hard at the top of Sakura's head. "(hic) Sakura, you look awful with purple mice on your head. That look is just NOT you."  
  
Sakura fingered the orange ribbons in her hair, giving Kero a weird look. Before she could reply, Kero/Ducky flew up into the air, zigzagging his way drunkly towards the door and flapping his plastic wings.  
  
"KERO!" Sakura shouted, running after him, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!"  
  
Kero/Ducky turned around to face Sakura, still smiling strangely. He was upside down but didn't seem to notice. Then he lifted his wing in the air, putting on a valiant look.  
  
"My name's not Kero! Call me. MR. DUCKY!!!!"  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped again as Ker- er.. Mr. Ducky raced out of the bathroom, knocking into the wall repeatedly before he realized he had to turn, and flew out a nearby window.  
  
"KERO!" Sakura half shouted, half moaned, stomping the ground and making water splash up all around her. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Sakura quickly turned the bathtub faucet off, and turned towards the door. She'd have to find Kero/Mr. Ducky before he caused too much trouble. who KNEW what a drunk guardian could do?? This would probably require Syaoran's help too, if he was at his apartment. But first..  
  
(bathroom door slams shut and Sakura runs for the toilet) 


	2. Mr. Ducky's Rampage

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!!! (but you already knew that)  
  
SUMMARY: Kero accidentally gets a bit drunk. and Sakura and Syaoran have to stop him before he causes too much trouble!! ^.^ hehehe. an S/S fic  
  
(by the way, it's around 8:00 at night while all this is happening! ^.^)  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sakura made her way up to Syaoran's apartment, breathing hard. Still in her roller skates, she stumbled up the stairs, racing towards his door. Just as she was about to knock, she realized it was slightly open.  
  
'Strange.' Sakura thought to herself, opening it a crack and peering inside. Then her eyes went wide.  
  
Sitting on the ground in the middle of the room was Li Syaoran, wrapped head to toe in toilet paper and a piece of duct tape over his mouth. His messy brown hair was even messier then usual, and his amber eyes were narrowed in anger. When he saw Sakura he tried to jump up, but ended up tripping over the toilet paper and falling flat on his face.  
  
"Well," Sakura said, helping him up and trying not to giggle, "Either wrapping yourself in toilet paper is a favorite past time, or you've had a run in with Mr. Ducky."  
  
"Mr. Ducky??" Syaoran asked, as soon as he had gotten the tape off his mouth. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Kero got drunk. And he's in a rubber ducky costume. So, will you help me catch him before he gets into trouble?"  
  
"The little stuffed midget is DRUNK??" Syaoran yelped, still not believing his ears. And he thought the thing had been possessed! Oh well. "I'll help then. just as long as you don't mention the toilet paper thing to anyone else."  
  
Sakura nodded quickly, dragging him out the door and almost tripping as she tried to skate down the stairs. Syaoran nervously grabbed her shoulder, helping her down the stairs, then got on his bike and they quickly took off.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
MEANWHILE. (hehehe)  
  
"LET'S USE OUR SUPER (hic) STRENGTH TO TIE THE BAD GUYS UP MR. DUCKY!!" Kero/Ducky screamed at the top of his lungs, a roll of scotch tape in his hands. He was zigzagging drunkly through the air, chasing after the two freaked-out forms of Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"KEeeRooOOO!!!" Tomoyo shrieked, almost tripping over Eriol as she tried to get away from the floating ducky, "What're you DOING?!?!"  
  
"That's (hic) MR. DUCKY to YOU, kid!" Kero squeaked, catching up to them with lightning speed and wrapping the tape around the two until they were stuck, facing each other and blinking.  
  
"THEM VARMINTS HAVE BEN CAUGHT!" Kero/Ducky shouted in a strange western accent before flying off towards the dance club. Eriol and Tomoyo blinked at each other some more, then Eriol grinned evilly.  
  
"Well, you know, this is a rather nice position."  
  
"Eriol, don't you DARE start!!" Tomoyo shouted, though her eyes were dancing to, "Just get us undone with those powers of yours so we can go to the dance!"  
  
Eriol pretended to pout, but did what she told him to.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where could Kero POSSIBLY be?" Sakura finally shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. She forgot she had skates on and almost tripped, but caught herself just in time. Syaoran looked around, sighing and shaking his head.  
  
"Well. he's not at your house. Or Tomoyo's. Or mine. And he's not in any of the arcades. That's strange."  
  
"Let's see." Sakura said, starting to pace, "If I was Mr. Ducky. err.. a drunk Kero, where would I be?"  
  
"The dance club/" Syaoran offered, pointing towards the building behind her. Sakura looked at him strangely.  
  
"How do you figure that?!"  
  
"Well.um." Syaoran stuttered nervously, then grabbed her shoulders and swirled her around to face the building, "I have my reasons."  
  
Loud music pounded out the doors of the open dance club. and people were streaming out into the night. Or, as much as they could stream, with punch bowls on their heads and scotch tape tying their legs together. Sakura groaned, rolling her eyes, as she and Syaoran both started for the club.  
  
"That's a DEFINITE Mr. Ducky alert."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
INSIDE... (^_-)  
  
"IT'S TOO LOUD!!!" Kero/Ducky shrieked, holding his head and pounding his little duck body repeatedly against the wall. The music kept playing. Finally Kero/Ducky stopped, narrowing his eyes and holding up the tape.  
  
"That (hic) DOES IT! TAPE THE INSOLENT FOOLS!"  
  
On his way to taping the D.J, Kero saw something that made him stop. There was a counter top, with a bunch of unattended beer bottles. Jumping for joy, the midget guardian beast rushed over towards the drinks, downing five of them in just two minutes. By the end, his cheecks were flushed and he was slurring.  
  
"Prettysh room. shpinning room. shtrange. what do you's think, Ducky? Yeah. I thought so to.."  
  
Kero jumped up into the air, spinning uncontrollably as he looked around at all the pointing people. Or, they looked like people. except.  
  
"Ohh.. Your'sh a turkey,' He said, pointing towards a fat lady nearby, "Know what (hic) I am? I ish SHUPER Mr. DUCKY!!!"  
  
Suddenly Kero/Ducky sat back down on the bar counter, as if contemplating something.  
  
"No. (hic) Mr. Ducky, Shakura wouldn't like that. Yesh, I know it woulds work.. but shince I'm your shpecial friend, I'll shay yesh."  
  
Suddenly Kero shrieked, his eyes going wide, as Sakura and Syaoran ran into the room.  
  
"SHAKURA! SHYAORAN!! RUN!!! (hic) THE PINK BUNNIESH ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!"  
  
He jumped into the air, ducky costume still in tact, and held up one wing bravely. "Don't worry, SHUPER DUCKY WILL SHAVE THE DAY!!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other with worried expressions.  
  
"This CAN'T be good."  
  
  
  
-TBC!!!!! 


	3. A Sticky Situation

(Don't ask me why I made this. it's side effects of severe boredom)  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!!! (but you already knew that)  
  
SUMMARY: Kero accidentally gets a bit drunk. and Sakura and Syaoran have to stop him before he causes too much trouble!! ^.^ hehehe. an S/S fic (Sakura is 17 in this fic, and Syaoran is 18)  
  
(by the way, it's around 8:00 at night while all this is happening! ^.^)  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
(oh, yeah, Sakura took off her skates by this time. they weren't allowed in the Dance Club ^.^' )  
  
Sakura jumped back as Kero flew at her, falling right into Syaorans chest. He grinned to himself but steadied her, casting a worried look in Kero's direction. For some reason he seemed a bit.. drunker, then before.  
  
"(hic) Take THAT!" Kero/Ducky yelled, bonking Sakura in the head with some poor ladies purse, "You pink bunnysh better shtay away from my friendsh!!!"  
  
"You're not going to HAVE friends anymore if you keep hitting us with that, Kero!" Syaoran shouted, sweatdropping as Kero ignored him and charged again, doing a little jig in the air as he hit Sakura over the head again. Sakura stood up, yanking Kero out of the air and holding the little ducky to her face.  
  
"YOU, Mr. Ducky, are in SOOO much trouble after this!"  
  
Kero stuck out his tongue, squirming out of Sakura's grasp, and picked up the large roll of scotch tape again, glaring at them. He yelled something in French and charged.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Sakura. Both of their eyes grew wide. "RUN!!!!!!"  
  
They both tried to run but tripped over a person struggling to get tape off of themselves. Both of them fell to the ground, Sakura landing halfway on top of Syaoran. Before they even realized what was happening, Kero/Ducky had taped them together shoulder to knee and floated out of the dance club, laughing maniacally.  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran and groaned, shifting against the tight tape. "I'll kill you KERO!" she whined, trying to get up.  
  
Syaoran frowned as well, not quite sure what was going on, and finally both of them managed to get up, though they almost fell over again when they saw Eriol and Tomoyo walk into the dance club as well.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura said helplessly, trying to turn towards her friend, "Help us out! Kero taped us together!"  
  
"Yeah, come one!" Syaoran agreed, trying to pull away from Sakura again. He only managed to drag her with him.  
  
They both frowned as Tomoyo and Eriol laughed, each with an evil glint in their eyes.  
  
"Nah." Tomoyo replied, smiling sweetly, "You two just look SO cute together! I think we'll leave you like that for awhile.. we have to go dance."  
  
"Yeah," Eriol said, taking Tomoyo's arm in his and starting to led her away, "We're on a DATE. Maybe we'll help you out AFTERWARDS."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both frowned, glaring death rays at their two friends as they walked off into the panicking crowd. Then Sakura looked up at Syaoran, still frowning.  
  
"This is too close for comfort."  
  
He nodded in agreement, but he couldn't help thinking how beautiful her emerald green eyes seemed up close, and quickly looked away. Namely, towards the exit. "Let's try to get out of here before anyone walks in that we KNOW."  
  
Sakura nodded, and slowly, working together, they side-stepped their way out into the open, and then to a bundle of trees nearby. Hidden behind them, the pair tried to decide how they were going to get 'untaped'.  
  
'If I ever get my HANDS on MR. DUCKY, I SWEAR I'm going to rip his little rubber head off!!"  
  
"Not while you're still taped to me!" Syaoran reminded her, trying once again to break free of the tape. This time he tripped and fell backwards, hitting his head hard against the ground. The young man cringed, shaking his head, then realized he had taken Sakura down with him.  
  
Sakura was staring at him with wide emerald eyes, looking down into Syaorans amber ones. Not for the first time, she realized how handsome her friend was. messy brown hair that gave him a ruggish look, fiery eyes, and a slightly muscular build from all the training he did. She sat breathless on top of him, until he snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Uh. Sakura? Sakura, hello? You in there? We sorta need to try to get up!"  
  
Sakura stuttered a bit, glad he couldn't see her blushing in the darkness. "G-get up, yeah. S-sorry. Let's try this."  
  
Slowly and surely they managed to pull themselves to their feet, each still pressed against the other, but Syaoran stumbled again, and this time he fell backwards against a tree. Sakura's head flew forwards at the same time, landing an accidental kiss on his lips. Sakura jerked away immediately, eyes wide.  
  
"Oops..." They both said at the same time, blushing.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Nearby, in the parking lot of the Dance Club, Kero sat on the hood of a very stylish car, looking up at the stars and flapping his rubber ducky wings. The dance club was near a small river, and he could hear the water rushing along its course. It sounded like beer flowing, to him.  
  
"RUBBER DUCKY, YOU'RE SO FINE! RUBBER DUCKY, WON'T YOU BE MINE!" He sang at the top of his lungs, getting sleepier with every verse. Then he fell asleep, snoring loudly in his Ducky costume, still lying on top of the car hood.  
  
  
  
-TBC!!!!!!! (hehehe. whether you want it to be or not ^.^ ) 


	4. Enter: Darla

(Don't ask me why I made this. it's side effects of severe boredom)  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!!! (but you already knew that)  
  
SUMMARY: Kero accidentally gets a bit drunk. and Sakura and Syaoran have to stop him before he causes too much trouble!! ^.^ hehehe. an S/S fic (Sakura is 17 in this fic, and Syaoran is 18)  
  
(by the way, it's around 10:00 at night now! ^.^)  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sakura shifted uncomfortably again, avoiding Syaorans gaze as they tried to move the best they could through the mess of trees near the Dance Club. They had no clue where they were going, but they knew they couldn't be seen like that by any of their friends.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as Syaoran stopped, almost making both of them topple over. His eyes were wide and he looked nervous.  
  
"Um, well, we're... we're right at the edge of the river."  
  
"Oh," Sakura said, eyes wide, "Oops. S-so what do we do now?? Oh, I'm gonna hurt Kero for this. and Tomoyo. and Eriol! GRR!!!"  
  
Syaoran just looked down at her, smiling absent-mindedly, and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. we can BOTH kill them AFTER we find a way to get out. Now let's try to back up, so we're not so close to the water."  
  
Sakura stared at him for a couple seconds, her emerald green eyes dancing in the moonlight. Syaoran froze, not able to take his eyes off her. Why did she always do that to him? She always stared at him with those bright emerald eyes, filled with joy and an ultimate love for live. Always smiling, always laughing. It made him wonder, sometimes, if he possibly had a chance....  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Y-yes, Sakura?"  
  
"You're stepping on my foot."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~A distant sound of an engine starting~  
  
Kero opened his small beady eyes, looking around at the fuzzy world above him. Darkness all around him... and two moons. No, wait, there was three moons. And a loud rumbling noise. Kero felt like he was on fire as he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his... erm... plastic wings???  
  
Kero jumped up into the air, just as the car underneath sped off, and looked at himself in the Ducky costume.  
  
"What'd I do to you pal??" he asked, then fell to the ground holding his head. Pain. pain everywhere! His head burned!!!!  
  
"Got.. to.. get.. to.. dance... club.." The small guardian beast mumbled, crawling across the parking lot.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran for a couple more minutes as his face went red, nervously trying to remove his foot. She couldn't help giggling... it was a rare thing when Syaoran showed any emotions like smiling, but when he blushed he looked just like a little kid. Syaoran looked up at her, giving her a questioning glare.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?!"  
  
"YOU ARE!" Sakura replied, leaning forward without thinking and pecking him lightly on the cheek.. They both froze when they realized what she had done, silently scanning the others face for any reaction.. especially a bad one.  
  
"Sakura..?"  
  
Finally the girl giggled, giving him what could have been a shrug if her shoulders hadn't been taped, and looked away. Without thinking, Syaoran dipped his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips, praying that she wouldn't shriek. That she wouldn't get mad or try to run away. Or both. Which would be very bad since they were taped together.  
  
Instead he felt her shiver, and immediately broke away. His fiery amber eyes examined her face carefully as she slowly looked up into his. A slight flush of red came to his cheeks, and a look that clearly said 'where's a five foot hole that I can bury myself in???'  
  
"S-sorry Sakura... I didn't mean t-to-"  
  
She laughed, lifting her head and kissing him with such fierce want that, especially since it was coming from Sakura, made his head spin and stars dance before his closed eyelids. She pulled away only slightly, grinning against his lips.  
  
"Apology NOT accepted."  
  
Syaoran grinned as well, dipping down to kiss her again, this time slowly.. savoring the moment. Maybe , he thought, it's possible. This means she likes me too, right? This means that maybe she'll agree to.. to...  
  
But all his thoughts were scattered to oblivion as the kiss deepened, pulling them both into a world of their own full of stars, moons, colors, joy, and happiness. No thoughts mattered at that moment.. nothing else mattered except that kiss.  
  
They barely even noticed when they lost balance and fell backwards into the river, hitting the water with a big splash.  
  
(hehehe... sowy, I can't stick with serious for too long in this fic ^.^ oohhhh... I wonder how they plan to get out of THIS one! MUHAHAHA!! Well, actually, I know what's gonna happen.. but YOU don't! =P)  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"... And I don't know WHAT I'm going to do with that little girl... she NEVER seems to get whats going on!" Kero said to the cut-up Ducky next to him, downing another shot at the dance club bar. "I mean, come on! What did I ever do to deserve this cruel fate??"  
  
The ducky, head squashed in at one side, just stared at Kero with understanding eyes as he continued. Kero pat the rubber ducky sadly on the head.  
  
"I wish I was you, I really do (downs another cup of beer) You have it so easy ducky! (hic)"  
  
Kero put the cup down, face flushed, and looked around at all the dancing people.  
  
"Look at them Ducky... just look. I've never seen orange noodles dance like that before, have you? And look at that purple hippo in the corner!"  
  
There was no purple hippo in the corner.  
  
"Ducky (hic) let's-" Before Kero could finish, his beady eyes caught on something in the middle of the floor and he stopped, a smile on his face.  
  
"DARLA!!!! I haven't seen you in YEARS!!"  
  
Kero flew off the counter, dragging the rubber ducky behind him, and hugged the figure on the floor. It was a small, pink stuffed bear. Obviously, he saw more in it then that.  
  
"DARLA!!! (hic) I thought you'd NEVER come back to me, my love!"  
  
The little guardian beast kissed the bear, picking her up and flying her to the middle of the dance floor. He put the ducky costume on again, as a suit, and gave the pink bear a small elegant bow.  
  
"My lady," he said gravely, eyes closed, "May I (hic) have this dance?"  
  
The pink bear fell forward, falling head first onto the ground. Taking that as a 'yes', Kero/Ducky picked her up and flew her into the air, swirling around and upside down so many time that anyone watching would have gotten dizzy.  
  
The pink bear hung limply in Kero's small arms, looking at him with unblinking, adoring eyes. After awhile Kero dragged the pink bear outside again, sitting down on the roof and staring up at the stars with 'Darla' in his arms. The bear was leaning it's head against his chest, staring blankly ahead. Suddenly Kero jumped up, pushing her away.  
  
"(hic) You know I love you Darla... but don't you think we're going a bit too fast? (hic) Maybe we should-"  
  
The small guardian beast shrieked as the pink bear suddenly flew over the edge, knocked by a gust of wind. She hit the ground below with a light thud, and Kero/Ducky was by her side in seconds.  
  
"NO!!!!!! DARLA!!!! I didn't mean it! You know I love you! Why'd you do it? Why'd you kill yourself??" he sobbed, still in his ducky costume, holding the pink bears head. "Darla, answer me! Please! You have to be alive! PLEASE!!"  
  
Tears streamed down his face as he stared down at the lifeless pink bear.  
  
"Darla... (hic) I'll always love you."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
-TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((aww.. How sweet. Poor Kero lost his one true luv. What will happen to him now? And what about Syaoran and Sakura?? Hehehe.)) 


	5. Yue to the rescue!

(Don't ask me why I made this. it's side effects of severe boredom)  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!!! (but you already knew that)  
  
SUMMARY: Kero accidentally gets a bit drunk.. and Sakura and Syaoran have to stop him before he causes too much trouble!! ^.^ hehehe... a S/S fic (Sakura is 17 in this fic, and Syaoran is 18)  
  
Reviews are wanted...compliments are great... and in the spirit of Christmas, all flames will be used to light the Yule tide log. ^.^  
  
My insanity is the only thing that keeps me sane.. .  
  
Kero: (whacks DF_S with a rubber hammer) THAT DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!!  
  
Me: Well, it wasn't supposed to!!! (starts to run as Kero gets ready to whack again) OK, OK, ON WITH THE LONG WAITED ENDING TO THE DRUNK KERO SERIES!!!!  
  
Hehehe. Warnings of fluffy goodness.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
1 ~WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!~  
  
Kero didn't even bother to turn around as the cries got louder and louder behind him. No, he was lost in his own little world, staring down lovingly at Darla, his pink little bear who had just fallen tragically to her death. His pink little bear that was slowly beginning to blur and become two bears instead.  
  
"(hic) What did I do wrong? Where did I go wrong?"  
  
"MOMMMMYY!!!!" A painfully loud voice squealed behind him again, this time getting closer. "PINKIE'S LYING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! Mommy, I want Pinkie! MY Pinkie!"  
  
"Darling, don't go into the middle of the parking lot without mommy! Come here dear. help mommy get the tape off her so she can go get Pinkie for you."  
  
The drunken guardian finally jumped as the little voice got closer, sounding like a loud siren in his head.  
  
"Ducky?"  
  
Kero turned around slowly, blinking groggily up at what looked like another orange noodle wrapped in a huge pink dress. The noodle was staring at him. And Kero knew he had to protect Darla, whether she was dead or alive.  
  
"That's MR. DUCKY to you, monster! (hic) KEEP AWAY, I'M WARNING YOU! I won't let you get Darla!"  
  
"..Talking Ducky?" The small orange noodle asked, ignoring her struggling mother near the entrance, who was desperately trying to remove tape from her hair and was sadly failing.  
  
"That's it, put em up!!" The midget guardian beast roared, sticking up his plastic wings, "All take all three of you.. Oh, four now, eh? I'll take you all!!!!"  
  
Suddenly somebody appeared from behind Kero, picking him up by the scruff of his Ducky's rubber neck and holding him tightly. All Kero could make out were flashes of blue and silver before he passed out from exhaustion. (And a major head rush ^.^)  
  
A wingless Yue, holding Kero in both hands with an expressionless look on his face, turned to the little girl and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a toy. See, it's off now. Why don't you go get your little bear and go back to your mom?"  
  
The little girl eagerly grabbed her pink bear off the cement, then smiled sweetly at the tall stranger.  
  
"That's sure a strange toy you have there Miss. Good night!"  
  
Yue sweat-dropped as the girl skipped back over to her mother, his face turning red. (Ohh.. Yue blushing! ~evil laughter~)  
  
"But... but..." Yue looked down at his long silver hair, frowning, then began walking back towards Sakura's house with the drunk guardian beast in his hands. He sweat-dropped again as Kero began to snore loudly, drooling slightly.  
  
'This is something I never wanted to see.' Yue thought to himself, looking down with disgust at the drooling yellow guardian with the half-squashed plastic ducky covering most of his small body. 'Now where's Sakura?'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
(Muhahahahaha!!!! Now what exactly are Sakura and Syaoran up to? Looking back... They fell into the river in the middle of their first kiss, didn't they? Hehehe.. I'm evil)  
  
Sakura gasped for air, struggling uselessly to keep her head above the water as her and Syaoran fell backwards over and over again into the rushing water, yelling and calling for help.  
  
"OW!!" Syaoran yelled as he finally got his head above the water, "Sakura, stop kicking me!"  
  
"I'm trying to stay above the water!" Sakura yelled back, almost swallowing a mouthful of the stream. Her and Syaoran continued struggling until they heard soft chuckling coming from nearby, and both stopped in surprise. That's when they realized two things.  
  
They weren't drowning.  
  
The stream was only about three feet deep.  
  
"I think they both finally got it.' Tomoyo stage-whispered to Eriol, who was sitting on the bank next to her. He had an evil grin plastered on his face, which seemed about to break into a laugh. Tomoyo giggled, holding up her camcorder and filming Sakura and Syaoran as their faces turned from relief to embarrassment, and then to anger.  
  
"You were FILMING US while we were drowning?!" Sakura screamed, ignoring the fact that she was still taped tightly to Syaoran. Eriol finally DID laugh, an evil gleam in his icy eyes.  
  
"Oh, and the scene before that to. I think Tomoyo has quite an interesting film now!"  
  
"GIVE ME THAT!!" Syaoran shouted, dragging Sakura with him as he lunged for Tomoyo and the tape. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed, jumping out of reach and recording as Syaoran and Sakura somehow pulled themselves out of the stream.  
  
"Tomoyo.. Eriol..." Sakura growled, the vein in her forehead appearing as her face grew tomato red.  
  
NEXT SCENE ChibiSakura and ChibiSyaoran, still taped together, running after a ChibiTomoyo and ChibiEriol, who're waving the tape and blowing raspberrys.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura: GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!!!!! ARG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
TBC!!!! Well, sorta. I mean, there's a little epilogue, which you really don't want to miss ^_-  
  
Sakura: DarkFlames!!!!!! What did you DO to me in this fic??  
  
Syaoran: Yeah, WHAT KINDA FIC IS THIS???  
  
Me: heh heh heh. ^_^; ciao for now peeps.. (ducks flying hammers) OK, OK! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!! ~whispers~ .after the next fic. MUAHAHAHA!!!) 


	6. Afterwards... (ending)

(Don't ask me why I made this. it's side effects of severe boredom)  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!!! (but you already knew that)  
  
SUMMARY: Kero accidentally gets a bit drunk.. and Sakura and Syaoran have to stop him before he causes too much trouble!! ^.^ hehehe... a S/S fic (Sakura is 17 in this fic, and Syaoran is 18)  
  
Reviews are wanted...compliments are great... and in the spirit of Christmas, all flames will be used to light the Yule tide log. ^.^  
  
  
  
Hehehe. Warnings of fluffy goodness.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A week after..  
  
"KEEERRRROOOOOOO!!!!" Sakura yelled from outside the bathroom door, pounding with all her might. "Syaoran is gonna be here any minute now for our first DATE! I need to get READY!!!!"  
  
Receiving no answer, Sakura pounded harder, her fists beginning to turn red.  
  
"KEEEEEeeeeeRRRRrrrOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
(Inside the bathroom, the tub was overflowing, spilling bubbles and water all over the tile floor. In the middle of the huge tub bobbed the beaten form of a small rubber ducky, bandaged in several places with half its head caved in. )  
  
"KERO!!" Sakura shouted again, sweat-dropping as she remembered what had happened last time he had done this. Finally she used all her might to kick open, tired of waiting for the midget to answer.  
  
Sakura groaned as she saw the tub overflowing again, spreading bubbles like snow around the whole bathroom. Just then someone walked in, bumping into Sakura on accident.  
  
"OW!" The brunette shrieked, quieting down as she realized it was Syaoran who had walked in. He seemed a bit flustered.  
  
"Sorry Sakura.. I rang the doorbell a couple times, but no one answered so I came in to check on you.. and.."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Syaoran, it's my fault. I'm not even ready though. Kero locked me out of the bathroom again."  
  
Syaoran looked around silently, his eyebrows raised dramatically as he took in the rubber ducky and the bubbles. "Um... Sakura? Where exactly IS Kero?"  
  
"MR. DUCKY!!!!!!!!!" The guardian beast suddenly shouted from the tub, jumping out from a mountain of bubbles. Sakura shrieked, slipping and falling backwards against Syaoran, which landed both of them on the tile floor, Sakura on top of Syaoran.  
  
Three things happened all at once, in this exact order:  
  
Syaoran tries to get up and accidentally kisses Sakura at the same time.  
  
Kero accidentally swallows a mouthful of water  
  
Laughs erupt from the doorway of the bathroom  
  
"THIS is going to make a GREAT tape!" Tomoyo shouts, circling the dazed and aching pair.  
  
"You two certainly have strange first dates!" Eriol agrees, smiling evilly down at the two as they turn red.  
  
"WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU TWO!?" Sakura cried, getting up and glaring at her best friend.  
  
"And how come you guys are here anyway?" Syoran asked, still blushing.  
  
Kero finished choking up water, flying over to Tomoyo and crossing his small arms.  
  
"OK kid, I did my part... where's the pay?"  
  
Eriol grinned, holding out the packet of homebaked cookies as Syoran and Sakura stared, open-mouthed.  
  
"Nice work Kero.. here you go."  
  
"TRAITOR!!!" Sakura shrieked, smacking Kero with a bar of soap. The others just watched as Sakura chased him around the bathroom, throwing shampoo bottles and toothbrushes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
THE END  
  
Well.. Ok, Sakura and Syaoran eventually go out to dinner and have a great date, but that's after they lock Kero away and tie Eriol and Tomoyo to a tree. Oh, and they never let Kero touch beer again ^.^  
  
Yue: Hey, don't I get a thank you for catching Kero while he was drunk?? You didn't say ANYTHING about that!  
  
Me: Well. um. ^_^; yeah, ok, they thanked Yue as well!  
  
Sakura: And what about the tape? Why didn't me and Syaoran get to tear up the tape!?!?!  
  
Syaoran: YEAH!!  
  
^.^; um. ~small voice~ because they keep the videos and later use them for blackmail purposes?  
  
Sakura: GET HER!!!!!!  
  
(ducks flying trashcans) OK, THAT'S IT FOR NOW FOLKS! If anyone wants to carry on where I left off or rewrite this just go ahead cuz I know I'm a terrible author! (ducks a flying cow) JUST LET ME READ IT! ^.^  
  
Ciao peeps and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!  
  
Kero: And remember, if you're driving don't drink, and if you're drinking, don't drive.  
  
~twitch~ So says Mr. Ducky... 


End file.
